Notus
The man known only as Notus '''is a mysterious figure among the underworld of magic, known only for has frightening skill and prowess with '''Wind Magic '''and his mental instability that leads him to believe that he is the very embodiment of a god of wind. Because of this belief, Notus has committed numerous crimes for the sole purpose of achieving a goal known only to him. Appearance Notus is a rather attractive man with long flowing blonde hair, piercing green-blue eyes and when the occasion calls for it, a charming smile that usually masks the insanity he is well known for. Notus' usual attire is rather formal in that he wears a black suit jacket and black dress pants and white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone. Notus is also a tall individual, his body lean and well muscled like a runner's which hides his surprising amount of strength well. Notus' body isn't without scarring though as he does have several scars on his chest from previous battles. Personality Notus' most defining trait is his severe god complex, believing himself to be a reincarnated god of wind sent to continue his previous life's mission of passing judgment on those who escape its wrath though his sense of "justice" is flawed in a way that resembles what one would expect for one presuming to be a god. Despite being mentally unstable, Notus is a very cunning and intelligent man having talked his way into the ranks of Venom's Herald, a guild originally created and led by Geron. Being an excellent judge of character, Notus deduced what Geron's motives were for starting a Dark Guild and used that knowledge to make himself co-guild master, all with the purpose of using the guild for his own reasons. History Notus' past is virtually unknown, having made his presence known by killing an entire squad of Rune Knights singlehandedly and stealing a priceless artifact they were escorting. Ever since then, Notus has been wanted by the Magic Council for his continued defiance and attacks on the Magic Council's forces. Sometime in the past year, Notus gained followers through persuasion and monetary means and aligned himself with former Celestial Dawn member Geron and created the Venom's Herald guild. Magic & Abilities '''Incredible Magical Power: '''Being a well known figure in the underworld of magic, Notus is formidable mage, possessing a high level of magic power allowing him to hold his own against some of the strongest mages and go toe to toe with other guild masters. As evidenced by the number of high level spells in his arsenal, Notus has enough magic power to use at least three of these spells and still have enough magic to continue fighting. '''Enhanced Strength: Notus is incredibly strong, easily capable of tossing a fully grown man away with a simple palm thrust. Notus has also crushed a man's throat with his bare hands, torn a steel door from it's hinges and tossed it hard enough to shatter a stone wall, and coupled with his Crash magic, Notus has destroyed a person's body with a single blow shattering just about all the bones in their body in a matter of seconds. Enhanced Speed: 'As one would expect for one who's mastered the ability of controlling the wind, Notus is a devastatingly fast man, having speed blitzed many mages on numerous occasions with only the fastest or most battle-tested mages being capable of keeping up with him. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: ' 'Wind Magic '(風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Wind Magic grants Notus high offensive power, allowing him to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; he can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain the wind's signature sharpness. Notus is so skilled in Wind Magic that people have claimed the wind itself seems to bend to his will, with the slightest gestures producing devastating results putting Notus on everyone's list as one of the top users of the magic. *'''Aerokinesis: '''A secondary ability granted to him thanks to his near mastery of '''Wind Magic, Notus is capable of controlling the very air surrounding him to do his bidding. This level of skill extends towards other magic users own Wind Magic spells, allowing him to wrest control of it from them as well. On more than one occasion, Notus has attacked and defended himself with nothing but a glance *'Wind Blade:' User moves his hands in a pattern and fires several blades of wind at his target. *'Storm Bringer '(暴風波 Bōfūha lit. Storm Wave): 'An offensive spell in which the user moves his hand in a pattern, manipulating the wind around his hand and creating a tornado that is released from his hand. *'Emera Baram '(翠緑迅, エメラ・バラム, ''Emera Baramu): The user first engulfs themselves with wind, then they place their two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of themselves and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at the target. *'Magic Wind Palm: '''After shrouding his arms in wind, Notus claps both his hands together, releasing a highly destructive tornado. Due to his high reserves of magic, Notus is capable of unleashing a tornado powerful enough to topple multiple buildings in one continuous blast. *'Eye of the Hurricane: *'Gale Force Winds:' *'Tornado Field:' Notus creates multiple tornadoes in the area that are powerful enough to tear through solid earth. Should a person become trapped inside one of these tornadoes and survive the ripping winds, they run the risk of suffocating due to the high winds inside the tornado. Notus is able to control these tornadoes mentally to chase an individual down. *'Sigh of Typhon: '''Positioning himself above his opponent through the use of a tornado, Notus focuses that tornado downward to bombard the target with powerful winds and keep them in the center of the tornado. Gathering up large amounts of magic, Notus releases the magic in the form of drill shaped tornado powerful enough to plow through the ground to surprising depths. The winds generated by this spell are capable of tearing apart most defenses while the drilling tornado has been rumored to be a one-hit kill spell. 'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fueling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. *'Shade' (シェード Shiēdo): The user can create ghost soldiers that they can command at will, even from far distances. The Shades' initial strength is similar to that of a foot-soldier, but the user can remotely increase their strength to the point that they become super-soldiers. *'Darkness Spear: '''Notus releases darkness energy in the form of a dozen spears that are capable of homing in on a target. Notus is able to control each spear individually with a finger and thus able to change the spears trajectory making them difficult to dodge for most opponents. *'Dark Web:' Releasing a number of string-like dark energy throughout a specific area, Notus creates a web that is capable of ensnaring and then greatly constricting an opponent with enough force to crush bones. The web is also capable of being used for defensive purposes in the form of a makeshift shield. *'Darkness Spread: The user creates a large purple-colored sphere from their hands. The sphere is able to cause a mass of explosions over a wide area, or fire many small projectiles in many directions which explode upon contact. *'Dark Rain: '''Concentrating darkness energy into the palm of his hand, Notus rapidly snaps his hand open releasing the energy in a shower of darkness energy. Similar in form to the '''Darkness Spear '''spell, '''Dark Rain '''is a more localized version reserved mainly as a distraction or for weaker level mages. 'Crash '(粉砕, クラッシュ, ''Kurasshu): It is a very advanced Magic which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. Non-elemental magics are manipulating magical power as a form of pressure, or matter; and Crash works by constantly pressurizing magic of the user's own body, or the magic surrounding them, to the point where any impact causes pulverization. Because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it, because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it. If the person is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. When used against an opponent to effect, this Magic can send the person flying several meters with incredible force. Despite being a natural offensive Magic, Crash does have other capabilities too. It can be used as a sort of deflective barrier, sending an attacker flying back. Crash has various offensive and defensive properties. Using its inherent nature of being able to crush anything it comes into contact with, the user is able to nullify the effects of certain Magics by smashing them to pieces. By imbuing their fist with Crash, the user is able to send an enemy flying numerous meters with incredible force. It is also capable of being fired as a burst of energy at the opponent. This Magic can also be utilized effectively as a defensive means. For example, by crushing the ground underneath them, the user is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attack. It is also possible for Crash to be used as a deflective barrier, sending an assailant flying backwards when they come into contact with it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like the user. *'''Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi (破邪顕正・雷土 Haja Kensē: Ikazuchi): After negating the magic around them with a swipe of their hand, Notus hits the opponent with a Crash-imbibed fist that aptly resembles a bolt of lightning. Trivia * Notus' appearance is based on the character Frankstein from the webtoon Noblesse. Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Venom's Herald Category:Male